Reincarnation of Riddles
by LingeringShadows88
Summary: Raised in an orphanage, the Riddle twins find themselves in a very peculiar situation. In a world where ninjas reign, with nothing but each other, they adapt to their new place in an incredibly quick rate. After all, Tom Riddle is a prodigious psychopath, and his twin, well she is no better than him. Warning: Dark Themes/Child-abuse/ Possibly gore scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter/ Naruto.**

 **A.N: Hullo! This story is also published on . I have already written 11 chapters so far, it is under the author** BlackKnife BlackKnife, **there are more pictures in it too if you are interested. Enjoy.**

 **[Chapter1]**

 ** _"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."  
-J.K Rowling_**

 **XXXXXXX**

In the dark corner of London city resides an orphanage, Wool's Orphanage to be exact. The corners of the run-down building are consumed by shadows, its high railings pointy and rusty. The moon has already greeted the city with its presence, its silvery light reflecting on windows of the orphanage.

Inside the building, in room 103, inhabit two young children: Thomas and Ivy Riddle. The two children lie on a thin mattress with nothing but their clothes; their room bare and dim, only the light outside illuminates the space.

"I'm cold..," whispered Ivy, her skin unnaturally pale, and her bloody red irises hiding behind a layer of skin. Tom looks at his twin grimly, spark of genuine concern pooling in his identical ruby eyes. He moves his hands and gently tugs her shivering body closer to his own slightly bigger form, and closes his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of a forest. Ivy and Tom, they had always been different from others in some way, either it be the fact that no matter how many times they had showered, or covered with dirt, their distinctive scents never disappeared, or the fact that their hair never got tangled, and their skin never bruised. The twins, they knew it, they felt different from others, and gradually, others had started realizing too.

From the very start, the caretakers had given them the cold shoulder for their unnatural intense bloody eyes, believing in superstitions and calling them demon children. Surely though, they had charmed them with their breathtaking features, their outstanding brilliance in everything they did, and most importantly, giving them their outmost attention, however, it had not lasted for long. As older the twins got, easier it became to distinguish them from others. In the 1940's, being different was dangerous.

Barely reaching ten, the twins loved each other with such intensity that there had been silly fantasies from young maidens about them growing up and marrying with each other, however, behind their giggly smiling faces, they knew that action would be unacceptable. Dark silky black hair falling to her waist smoothly, red hypnotizing eyes staring at the world around her with an alarming amount of understanding, Ivy could easily pass as an aristocratic young lady, and her twin brother, Tom, with feathery black crowns framing his thin face, and stormy ruby eyes observing the world with suspiciousness unlike any other, too, could pass as a monarch. They were sinfully beautiful.

Their features had gained them many privileges, however when combined with their ' _freakishness_ ', it had brought them nothing but bad luck. ' _Demonic children_.,' and, ' _Unnaturally red._.,' those words were repeatedly used around them.

Ivy closed her eyes and concentrated on the tingly feeling flowing through her blood, and when she opened them again, a beautiful red snake made from orange flames bursted into life. Feeling the slight tilt of her twin's lips against her shoulder, Ivy took a shaky breathe, and forced the exhaustion away. They were both starving and freezing, only the feeling of their soul against each other pushed them to overcome their limits, and survive. Life had always been about survival for Tom and Ivy.

"I'm sorry..," whispered Tom, his ruby eyes narrowing in frustration. Ivy glanced at her twin and smirked tiny bit.

"Don't be. If you didn't, I would have made him hurt by myself," Ivy admitted, her eyes gleaming with something dark.

Tom chuckled lowly, and recalled the event that progressed that afternoon. Eric had been bothering them for a while now, although the twins had been tolerating his behavior since they could put the blame of some mysterious 'unnatural' events on him, Tom had finally snapped when Eric exclaimed he had a crush on Ivy. While Tom knew his sister would attract attention from everywhere she went, that did not mean he could not blow off some steam on those ' _unfortunate_ ' people. It had started off satisfying enough, Tom made sure there will be no evidences, only he had not realized that the main caretaker would immediately assume it was them. They were punished, and their caretaker was convinced they were ' _demon children'_ again.

They knew they were different, they could hurt someone if they wanted to, move things by their will, could enter people's minds, talk with animals and many more. Tom halted from his thoughts when their room door creaked open. Their caretaker stood out there with a single thin candle, and looked at them with scorn.

"Get out here freaks! I will not tolerate your freakishness anymore!" exclaimed the middle aged woman, her face strict and sneering.

Ivy looked at Tom with alarm, she knew the adults will do something to them some day however she had not expected it to be this soon. The twins wearily stood up, and followed after their caretaker. The orphanage's hall was dark and chilly, Tom could feel his twin shivering beside him, and angrily scowled inside. ' _How dare they treat us like this! When we leave this cursed orphanage, I will personally torture them to death_ ,' Tom darkly promised in the safety of his mind.

They walked into an unused room, and the twins tensed as they saw shadowy figures standing by the walls, each holding a candle. Dread filled their stomach as one of the men stepped out, they could see the Catholic sign on them.

"Good. Now that the possessed children are here, let's start the exorcism of the devil this instant," the man spoke in his deep scratchy voice.

***  
The door outside closes, and twin pained screams could be heard from the room.

That day would never be forgotten by the residents of the orphanage: It was the day Tom and Ivy Riddle died.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2]**

 _ **"Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise."**_

 **-Lana Del Rey**

Tom fluttered his eyes open, revealing brilliant red irises. He felt coldness radiating from beside him, and tilted his head to see his twin lying on the bed staring at the nothingness, lost in her wandering thoughts. Tom knew his twin sister had always been a little bit strange. While they were both different from the other children in the orphanage, his sister, there had always been an air around her, an air of strangeness. She lived in her own different world, and let in only the people she trusted in the most; Tom had to admit there was a certain satisfaction in being the only person who could enter that world of hers, admittedly he would take certain measures to make sure it stayed that way.

"Ivy", Tom murmured slightly under his breath. His twin sister inclined her head, and looked at him in the eyes. Her ruby red eyes burning into his, and Tom felt his breathe leave him. Ivy had always been beautiful, in fact, both of them had been incredibly handsome children, and that fact had not changed in their second life. Yes, their second life. Tom and Ivy, previously, Tom and Ivy Riddle from Wool's Orphanage, were reborn into an unfamiliar yet at the same time so very familiar world after their tragedic death. The twins remembered their life in England, 1940. They remembered their magic, their hatred, their love for each other, and their death-everything, which was why it had been rather slightly disconcerting to find themselves in a body of twin babies.

"Hmm?" Ivy inquired, her attention fixated on Tom. The male twin drank in the attention as much as he could for Ivy had never been interested in things long enough expect Tom. Perhaps being the twin of the ingenious girl gave him certain privileges, alas Tom was never the one to refuse such rights.

"We can't go to the public library today, some couples are visiting today." Tom quirked a smile as his twin sneered distastefully. Ivy and Tom, they were certainly not very trusting of adults, especially in their new world where people killed, tricked, betrayed you for their village. Konoha. Hidden Leaf Village. Their aristocratic appearances had caught them many opportunities to be adopted however, the twins would always find a way to chase the couples away using their ' _magic_ ', as they came to call. Magic was different from chakra. Chakra was gifted for everyone, even the civilians, and it could only be used if you were to combine your physical energy with your mental energy accurately. Magic, magic was only for them, for Tom and Ivy. Magic was easy, they could manipulate it anyway on their whim, and it contradicted every impossibility. While controlling their chakra had not been very hard, magic was like breathing, it was done unconsciously, it answered to their very thoughts as if it was the essence of their mind.

"You know what to do when the time comes." Ivy replied, her voice absent minded yet something serious pooled beneath the facade of carelessness. 'When' not 'if' for it would be more surprising if they were not approached to be adopted.

"What were you reading the previous day?" Tom asked his twin as he gracefully stood up from their shared futon. Ivy, while had a hard time to be interested in something, became obsessed if something stole her attention. Too much or none at all, that was the way his twin lived. For Tom though, he planned everything, from what was beneficial for him to be interested in to when it would give him the best results, everything in his life, his words, his actions, they were all carefully organized in a way that would aid him greatly. Everything, well almost everything, his twin being the expectation. In a way, it had always been like that, they treated people and things for their profit, for their usefulness, everything expect themselves. Ivy and Tom, they existed in their own different reality while everyone else, they were faced with their schemes, lies, and manipulations.

"Hmm, a fūinjutsu book", an abrupt answer greeted him as he prepared for their daily clothes. Ivy resumed her staring into nothingness, her eyes only showing a glimpse of the chaos in her mind. Some would have received her as a rather lazy person, however Tom knew better, she was his twin, and the twins, they were too ambitious for their own good. Ivy was only better at hiding her characteristics than Tom, and while Tom detested not being the best, he would easily admit his twin's superior intelligence.

Traumatizing experience, and dangerous environments had forced him to sharpen his mind, and be resourceful. Tom was smart, scarily so, but Ivy was ' _born_ ' a genius. Her mind was a fascinating horrifying monster that seemed to grasp everything without any effort, and while Tom could perfectly think outside the box, and dominated the said 'box', Ivy created her own boxes, she created her own reality, and the current reality seemed to abide by her rules.

"I see. We have to go now, I will ask you questions later before bed." His twin's eyes lightened up at the prospect of questions. Tom knew his sister appreciated his intelligence, while not exactly a genius at Ivy's level. he could push his sister to a deeper level of understanding, and rivaled her knowledge. After all, everything Ivy knew, Tom had to know just as Ivy fathomed his very brain. Ivy was his, his twin, his blood, Tom ' _had_ ' to know everything about her, her soul, her emotions, her thoughts, everything, and being unfamiliar to anything about his twin was simply unacceptable.

The twins walked through the orphanage hall in silence, their shoulders brushing together every once in a while. As soon as the pair entered the main room, the playing children stopped for a while, their attention attracted to them without any conscious thought. A frown appeared on Tom's face when he saw Masami, one of the orphanage staff, beaming cheerfully at their direction. From the very beginning, Masami had given the twins a bad vibe, their magic churned inside them every time the man was close as it often did whenever danger was coming. Masami was a relatively handsome man, sandy brown hair, light skin and silver eyes, he was one of the youngest workers for being 20 years old, but rather old and fortunate for a shinobi, shinobi had a very short life span after all. Masami was a civilian man, Tom slightly sneered at that, and he was secretly dangerously attracted to little children. While everyone seemed oblivious to the fact, the twins could ' _read_ ' his mind through his eyes, and the male twin went berserk in the safety of his mentality every time he ' _saw'_ images of Ivy in the said man's thoughts. Masami was going to die, Tom would make sure of it.

"Tommy-kun! Ivy-chan! Do you wanna play with us?" a childish female voice interrupted Tom's dark thoughts. Glancing at his twin, he saw a scowl decorating the girl's face, prompting him to take care of the exasperating situation.

"No thank you Aoi-san", his voice polite under the watchful eyes of everybody in the room.

"Umm, do you mind if I play together?" Came an unfamiliar voice from behind the twins. Turning around, Tom was greeted with a hesitant face of a young boy of approximately 4, whose face was filled with little scratches and his body rather thin to be healthy. Blonde locks framed the child's face, his azure blue eyes hopeful, yet a hint of bitter acceptance lurked in the depths of his pools. Ivy's attention was stolen. An instantaneous dislike formed in Tom as he caught his twin staring at the blonde kid with a thoughtful look.

"You? Ugh no way! Go away freak!" one of the little children shouted out with trepidation.

Immediately, Tom snapped his head to glare at the boy who shouted such ignorant words. _'Freak'_ , it was a rather familiar term for the twins. However before he could give in to the desire of hurting the kid for even daring to mention that word in their presence, Ivy beckoned him to the seat at the back of the room. Obliging without any resistance, Tom began to move towards the said area however his twin's voice stopped him dead in the track.

"Do you want to seat with us?" Ivy's eyes were fixated on the blonde boy, her voice neutral and devoid of emotion yet not appearing to be cold. The hopeful glint returned to the blonde's face, his eyes still slightly guarded and incredulous yet a small smile bloomed on his features. Almost as if in tune, the twins turned slightly to stare at each other, twin pair of ruby red eyes collided, wordlessly communicating. In the end, Tom gave in, as usual when it came to his twin's desires, he could never refuse, Ivy was everything, her wishes were deserved to be complied.

"Yes, do you?" his voice low for a kid of 5 years old, as he carefully observed the little kid.

"Umm sure, if that's okay with ya guys." a nervous answer sprung out of the blonde.

As the trio moved towards the back seat, they introduced each other, ignoring the bashful stares they got for talking with the village's pariah.

"I believe introductions are in order. My name is Tom, and this is my twin Ivy. How do you do?" Tom inclined to Ivy who was once again lost in her thoughts, blankly staring at the windows, trusting Tom to take care oh her newly found project. ' _For now_ ', Tom promised silently. That blonde brat was not going to steal his twin's attention away for long, only until her curiosity was filled. ' _And when it is, it's going to go back to being only the two of us.'_

"Umm, yes, Im Uzumaki Naruto, uhh, are you sure you want to sit with me?" the fretful look on the blonde's face sparked a dark satisfaction in Tom, as he mirthlessly chuckled in his mind. Knowing the orphan boy was anything but a smooth talker, Tom made sure to emphasize his intelligence, embarrassing the kid in return.

"Yes. I believe we wouldn't have asked you to join us if we didn't want to sit with you, Naruto-san", this time, his twin was no longer visiting galaxies in her mind, she focused on the boy in front of her who had a disbelieving yet slightly awed expression. The boy nodded shyly, not used to being called his real name. Ivy gave him an amused glance behind the blonde, her eyes having a knowing glint, no doubt about his earlier tactic to embarrass the boy. Tom simply shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bench, his twin beside him, with Naruto still standing in front of them.

"Ne, Naruto-san, do you have any dreams?" his twin inquired, her eyes curious. Once again, Tom barely managed to squish the growing resentment for the boy who dared to breathe in his twin's presence. They continued to converse lightly, the boy looking more awed the longer he stayed with them.

Tom observed Ivy's amused expression, and sighed inside. It would seem he would not be able to get rid of Naruto as soon as he wished to. Naruto was interesting enough to be an entertainment for both of them, he could tolerate his presence for a little while more. After all, no matter how much entertaining the blonde was, he still would not be able to enter 'their' reality. Naruto was not magical, he was ordinary just like the others, however, he was spontaneous enough for them at the moment. Tom could simply manipulate the situation to his benefit if needed.  
Yes indeed, Naruto Uzumaki was ordinary, alas he was interesting enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter/ Naruto.**

 _ **['What happens when an irresistible force meets an immovable object?]  
[An inconceivable disturbance.']**_  
 _ **-Someone I don't remember the name of.**_

***

"Tom." Ivy's melodic voice echoed through the orphanage room, her eyes glazed over with unbearable thoughts as she sat leaning on to the window glass, her pale fingers trailing over the transparent object. The said boy halted from his meditation, and glanced at his twin, observing how she nipped her lips indicating a complex conflict she indubitably found herself in within the chambers of her mind.

"I find myself with the knowledge on how to revert back to our 'home' land." She continued before Tom could answer, oblivious to his incredulous stare. Pulling himself up, Tom walked towards the thinking girl, his placid face contradicting the storm of emotions pooling in his chest.

"Explain." Ivy barely paid attention to his commanding voice, merely fluttering her eye lids open an inch before closing them again.

"There had been this theory, a quantum theory about absolute reality. According to that theory, reality consists of steadily increasing number of parallel universes. For any situation in which several aftermaths are possible, the universe abides to all the outcomes, creating several parallel universes." Tom's mind wheeled, thousands of thoughts collided together as he grasped the direction this conversation was going to.

"For instance, flipping a coin, I see. According to the said theory, parallel universes are created to fulfill both outcomes of the coin landing on one side or the other. I assume, you are implying that there is another universe where we never died, and continued living in England." Ivy shot him a small smile, her eyes teasingly twinkling at him for understanding the concept of their discussion. Tom rolled his eyes at this twin, before proceeding.

"Don't tease me Ivy, I am perfectly capable of understanding such mediocre thesis's, however how do you suppose we can use this concept to return to our real world?"

Ivy's eyes narrowed in concentration before landing on his brilliant pools, her expression serious as she answered him.  
"What happens when an irresistible force meets an immovable object?" Tom's only incline was his impassive face, as he patiently waited for her to continue.

"Boom, Tom." No longer calm, Ivy's eyes widened in excitement, her lips tilted, as she stared straight through him with her rare expression.

"Explosions, disturbances, swirl of energies pooling in one area. Say Tom, if you ask your magic not to make you move at all, while I ask mine to make you move no matter what, do you think they will simply cancel each other, or explode because of contradictory commands with the same force colliding together?" Tom's eyes gleamed as he confidently answered her question.

"The answer is obvious. Magic defies impossibilities, it will never stop until the command is complied, or..until both of the sources of the commands are...no longer present." An apprehensive look painted over his face.

"Correct. Basically, we will have to die in this universe to merge with our 'selves' in the other universe. However, before we die, will have to make contradictory commands to force the magic to explode. Without this force, we will never be able to transport ourselves back."

Tom sighed mentally, death has never been their favorite topic, after all, death meant the end of their existence, and Tom wanted to defy death. Without any effort, he concluded the most immediate problems.

"We will have to die, however we cannot be sure whether we will be able to actually merge with our current selves in the other universe, and...the question is, do we really want to go back?"

The twins stared at each other seriously, before Ivy smirked at him slightly, and he subtly returned the act.  
 _"We will do it if we find ourselves in a situation where death is the absolute outcome."_ Their voices overlapped, their tones intervening together as the children's laughs from the outside echoed through their room.  
Death would never be able to distinguish their existence.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_  
Behind all his pitiful masks of serenity, Naruto was a truly lonely soul. No one had ever truly enjoyed his presence, no one had ever wanted to play with him, and most of all, no one had ever made him feel loved. No one, until now. Ivy and Tom, he had always been very jealous of the duo, almost every children in the orphanage was, him being slightly more.

They were incredibly beautiful, Naruto had never seen anyone as pretty as them, and adding to that fact, they were very smart too. Naruto would grudgingly admit he was not very bright when it came to his education, no matter how ingenious he could be when running away from the ANBU guards who watched over him. It was unfair, like always.

Why couldn't he be a handsome smart kid so people wouldn't shun him anymore? Jealousy had started turning into resentment inside him. He resented the twins for always finding a way to not be adopted when he would do anything to be cared by someone, anything at all. They always refused when the orphanage kids asked them to play together, and they seemed to simply not care about anything expect each other. Naruto would never refuse the other children's attempts to play with him if he had the opportunity, only they too, like the adults, seemed to despise him.

In a way, Naruto was jealous at the twins for having each other. Maybe if he too had a twin, he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. Maybe, just maybe, people wouldn't hate him anymore.

"Ne, Naruto-san, do you have any dreams?" Ivy's voice cut him out of his thoughts as he shyly smiled at her before replying.

"Umm, I want to become someone strong so people will respect and accept me..", he nervously glanced at the twins who didn't seem to be surprised at all, only slightly amused.

"Are you sure you want to be someone strong only to be accepted?" Naruto blinked his eyes confusedly as he tried to understand the weird question. What did she mean by that?

Ivy only smiled at him, causing him to blush, before glancing at her twin.  
"What my twin meant was, can you really be satisfied by reaching your goal to be a strong shinobi, I presume, to only be accepted and respected by the people who do not deserve your attention? If people do not accept you now, it will only be out of fear if they respect you in the future." Tom's voice was strangely melancholic, his expression far away.

Naruto thought about his comment seriously, however he still felt hesitant to change his encouragement for himself. Would being feared be better than being ignored? He always hoped that the future would somehow be better than the present. The possibility of happiness in the future was what kept him waking up each morning, it was what made him want to survive in a world where people seemed to hate everything about him. Not strong enough, not smart enough, not big enough, never enough. Could he really become a ninja not for the reasons of being accepted and respected by the villagers, but for something else? And even if he did decide the latter choice, what would be his purpose?

"But..if not that, how can I ever be accepted by people? Everyone hates me." He inquired in a soft voice, his eyes dampening, doubts swirling in his chest. What if they hate him too for being weak and stupid? The twins seemed to be so kind to him too, after all, they didn't ignore him and glare at him like he expected them to.

"Despite what you may seem to be convinced in, we do not hate you Naruto-kun." Ivy mentioned lightly from behind him, and the twins stood up from the bench, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto who could not stop the gentle stream of tears flowing down his face. Could he trust them? The answer was simple. Yes, he could. He would do anything to be accepted buy those two, anything at all. He would make sure he wouldn't disappoint and chase them away with his weaknesses.

The twins went ahead, leaving him alone with his thoughts, however just as his hope diminished by seeing their backs turned against him, Tom inclined his head at him, and called out, smirking slightly.

"Aren't you coming with us, Naruto?"

The said boy beamed brightly, and wiped his face before running to catch up with his newly found 'friends'. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own** **Harry Potter/ Naruto**

 **"Everybody wants to go to Heaven**

 **But nobody wants to die**

 **I can't fear death, no longer**

 **I've died a thousand times**

 **Why explore the universe**

 **When we don't know ourselves?**

 **There's an emptiness inside our heads**

 **That no one dares to dwell..."**

 **-Bring Me The Horizon, Hospital For Souls.**

 **[Chapter 4]**

An excited young blonde child could be seen running through the busy streets of Konoha, effortlessly ignoring the glares thrown his way. Barely taking a break to catch his breath, Naruto sprints to the orphanage room, shoving few children away, making  
/them stumble.

"Hey freak! Watch where you're going!" One of the children shouted as they tried to grab Naruto, however, a small hand behind him stopped his action.

"Don't Akari! Remember what happened last time, we'll be dead if we get caught!"

Naruto secretly peered at the exclamation, his face brightening as a smallsmile bloomed on his youthful features. The last time someone tried to mess up with him, they found themselves in a very dire situation, very dire indeed, as the said suspects  
/were sent to the Konoha hospital for lung failure.

"Shut up! I know that, but we'll just have to make sure that freak can't say anything", a sinister smirk grew on the bully's face, his eyes glinting with a hardly hidden sadistic urge, however, before he could act upon his thoughts, a hard shove to his  
/right distracted him, making him glance at the source. Fear pooled in the bully's face as he saw the incoming duo, before him and his group of friends hurriedly scattered through the building, running for their life.

"Naruto." A hard voice got the said boy's attention, his confused expression immediately morphing into a bright grin as he noticed the presence of his only two friends.

"Tom! Ivy!" Naruto couldn't hide his elation, "Ne, Ne! Did ya hear it?! Did ya, did ya?!" Pair of impassive faces stared at him with slight amusement before Tom shrugged carelessly as he gently tugged on Ivy's locks, bringing her back to reality. Naruto  
/followed the duo excitedly as they walked out of the orphanage building, and reached the playground.

"Hm? Are you talking about the Academy registration? If you are, we already signed up for it." A bored voice commented lightly causing Naruto beam even wider.

"Yatte! We''ll be going there together! Jiji also got me in there."

Ivy's face darkened slightly, her eyes narrowed in a deep thought as she barely paid attention to the conversation. Her ruby eyes pooled with suspicion as she glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. Tom frowned slightly at his twin's distracted  
/emotions. Perhaps being a twin, magical ones at that, resulted in the empathy between the duo. Tom could _feel_ Ivy's emotions just as Ivy could interpret his. However, curiously, the intimate bond had only been found out in their 'second' life.

"Ivy. What is it?" Naruto trailed off his adoring exclamations to stare concernedly at the female twin as he heard Tom's inquiring voice. Ivy merely glanced at Tom before her glazed eyes concentrated on his own azure ones. Naruto breathed in slightly  
/as he felt the imploring eyes of the enigmatic twin, his cheeks coloring a little as he nervously rubbed his neck.

"Naruto-san, is the Hokage-sama aware of your absence in the orphanage?" Tom tilted his head at that, understanding washing over his eyes as he, too, turned to stare at the blonde kid.

"Umm, dunno. I don't really talk to him about that stuff." At the confused answer, Tom narrowed his eyes, his mind scheming possibilities as he thoughtfully glanced at the nervous boy.

"Naruto. You should hint your removal from the orphanage to him, you can't survive for long in the streets." Tom's suggestion was met with a doubtful gaze from Naruto as he replied.

"Eeeeh! But, but, I like the tree house you guys built for me!"

"What Tom means is, you cannot 'live' in that place forever, Naruto-san. It does not meet the requirements of a healthy living condition. You would hint about it to Hokage-sama, won't you?" Naruto subconsciously nodded as he stared at Ivy's inquiringly  
/pleading eyes, a huge blush covering his face.

Tom sighed exasperatedly at the situation, used to his twin's manipulations towards other people. ' _I suppose I will allow Naruto's crush for now',_ he thought absently. It had been rather obvious to the twins, being exceedingly observant to people's  
/actions and reactions, due to their previous environment where without such ability, surviving had been dim. ' _However, if he makes any moves, I will eliminate his presence without any hesitation._ ' Tom's expression morphed into a dark look  
/as he thought about Naruto getting closer than approved to his twin.

Ivy closed her eye lids in amusement as she felt her twin's flow of emotions, before she revealed her bloody irises and continued to stare at the sky. The sky was clear of any clouds, birds could be seen flying through the vast space. A gentle breeze  
/brushed against her pale cheeks, whispers of the tree leaves greeting her mind as she felt the calming presence of magic throbbing in her blood, waiting to be used.

"Let's go. I am sure you are rather famished Naruto-san. We made a bento, you can share it with us." Naruto's face brightened up as he saw Tom nodding to agree, too.

"Yatte! Your food is so tasty Ivy-chan!"

Tom glanced at the cheerful boy amusedly, knowing Naruto would most likely devour the food by himself as the twins could barely consume much food. His thoughts turned dangerous as he furiously glared into absence. Back in England, their previous orphanage  
/had found it sufficient to starve the twins for punishment, the appalling action had conditioned them to be unable to consume healthy amount of food. Their condition _was_ rather alarming for their future as a shinobi, after all, it could affect  
/their physical performance, however, rather fortunately, their magic could destroy any hindrance to that aspect as long as the twins made sure to channel their magic 'and' their chakra to their muscles.

Tom glanced at his his twin, again, and smirked slightly as Ivy almost immediately turned to stare at him too. The twin pair of intense ruby eyes clashed against each other as the twins felt each other's excitement at the prospect of further indulging  
/in their ambition to become a powerful shinobi.

Their second life was proving to be rather fascinating.

* * *

A shadowy figure. A long sharp knife, not too long to be a sword. Madly glinting eyes.

The suspicious figure, suspicious in its attempts to look casual, hunched into the collar of their coat, observing its surroundings with unnerving concentration. A cruel smile, lightless cold eyes.

A little girl. Naively running around with friends. Unaware of the dangers lurking within the streets of Konoha.

One precise move, and, and a voiceless scream. The body of the girl harshly pushed into the shadows.

A glinting knife. Silent murder.

The girl's head rolls backwards, her eyes dully staring at the sky.

The maddening grin calms down, a peaceful smile, concealing the thunderous urge to kill.

Sound of something dropping.

The hunched figure mends within the crowd. Leaving a lifeless body in its wake.

Murder.

* * *

Three dark figures observe the crime scene before them, white ceramic wooden masks hiding the flesh beneath, only the slightly remorseful eyes could be glimpsed at.

"Not a shinobi," one of the shadowy figures murmured to the night breeze, pair of nods accompanying his observation. The slightly feminine ANBU carefully extracts the knife stabbed deep into the little girl's heart.

"Careless. Perhaps impatient?"

"Perhaps. We have to report. Kuro, seal the corpse. Yui, destroy any evidence of a murder, we do not want concerned citizens now, do we?"

Pair of nods greet the command, before the three figures swiftly disappear, leaving the dark corner stainless.

However, as stainless as the place was left, the stinking smell of a murder could not be subsided.

* * *

"Ivy." Tom's guarded voice echoed through the space, his eyes glinting with apprehension.

"Hm?" The slight tilt of the girl's head gave the only sign of acknowledgment.

"Be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:Do not own Harry Potter/ Naruto._**

 ** _***'No Sleep'***_**

 **"Eyes like a car crash  
I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away.  
Body like a whiplash,  
Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way  
I feel about you.**

 **I watch you like a hawk  
I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb  
Will the hunger ever stop?  
Can we simply starve this sin?"**

 **\- Bring Me The Horizon, Deathbeds**

 **[Chapter 5]**

 _ **08:30 AM**_

"Hello, students! My name is Umino Iruka, I will be class 2A's teacher until graduation."

Naruto nervously glanced around, hoping to catch the sight of familiar brunette heads. As the apprehensive feeling in his stomach increased, the light wooden door of the Academy room slid open, revealing brilliant pair of intense bloody eyes. The classroom  
quietened down strangely, subconsciously staring at the two beautiful children in front of them.

"Our apologies, sensei. We were delayed during our way here. We hope we are not interrupting your class too much," the male one of the two children graciously declared while the female one expressionlessly stared at the scarred teacher.

Iruka observed the two children, most likely siblings or perhaps even twins, in front of him. Both children had deep ruby eyes, very rare color nowadays, and delicately structured faces. Their pale complexion, and skinny limbs would suggest more time  
indoors than outdoors, however the unusual grace in their movement, and the tenseness of their shoulders as if waiting to be attacked, implied some training in the taijutsu art. Perhaps, if he were not a simple academy teacher, Iruka would have further  
investigated the contradictions in the presumably siblings' actions, alas, he 'was' only a chunin teacher, and as it was, he kindly smiled at the two, and mentioned them to come in.

"It's okay, just make sure not to be delayed next time."

With a curt nod, the pair moved to find themselves seats however the excited wave coming from the back of the class showed the presence of their _favorite friend._

"Bahh! I was so worried you guys wouldn't come!" Naruto ferociously whispered as the twins came in to a close proximity to him. However, the expressionless, slightly guarded, face of the two did not dispose yet, causing the blonde to stop talking and  
cautiously look at them with worry.

"Ne, did something happen, guys?" Ivy calmly placed her small pale hands on Naruto's shoulder, easing his worry slightly, however she did not say anything, and only continued to blankly stare at the window right next to them.

"Now, I know this is only the first day of our lesson, however I will be giving you a simple evaluation writing test to determine your levels." Iruka's declaration was greeted with variety of groans from the students. Some of them even looking to be ready  
to sleep. An irk appeared on the young teacher's face before he firmly commanded the class to quiet down.

Naruto had already zoned out the teacher's voice, his focus more on the two sitting beside him, seemingly tense, and had started staring imploringly at each other's eyes. A sad glint pooled in the blonde's eyes. From the very start of their friendship,  
Naruto had always known that he was not yet a part of their world. While the twins did indeed acclaim him as their friend, Naruo knew that he and perhaps, no one else would ever be able to enter 'their' 'real' world. However, he would never give up,  
the twins were everything to his lonely existence. They looked after him when he was in trouble, and protected him from the people who seemed to detest him with no reason. Most of all, they made sure to never leave him alone in his worst, they stayed  
by him, no matter how much the world seemed to hate the blonde. Naruto simply could not give up, he was dependent on the twins for far too much, without them, Naruto could not be sure he would be able to survive, and move on with his life. After all,  
the world seemed to brighten up with their very existence.

The very notion of them leaving him terrified him to the very core.

Iruka sensei passed out white sheets for the evaluation test, Naruto grimaced as he viewed the questions on the paper. ' _Written tests are horrible_ ,' he decided before once again, glancing at the twins. Tom looked up to meet his eyes with a small  
smirk before shrugging his shoulders as he continued to gracefully answer each of the questions without any hesitation. Naruto pouted a little as he thought about their effortless grace. It was ridiculous, how the twins made something as simple as  
sitting on a wooden chair and writing look beautiful.

 _'I am so going to fail this class if I don't start reading. Can't let that happen!'_ Naruto exclaimed mentally as he glared at the offending words in front of him. However, a soft nudge to his side interrupted his silent screaming as he inclined  
his head to meet the glinting ruby eyes of Ivy.

 _'She's really pretty_ ,' the blonde boy thought with a small blush as he continued his short observation. Ivy had dark long hair that seemed to embrace her small form like a cloak. Her eyes, and of course her eyes! From different perspectives,  
one would say Ivy's eyes looked like blood, the chilling color of death, while others, like Naruto, thought they looked like red jewels, rich in color and so very bright. Her eyes seemed to gaze upon his very soul. A shudder and Naruto closed his  
lids, trying to calm his increasing heart beat.

Unaware, or perhaps simply choosing to ignore his inner turmoil, Ivy swiftly, in a blink of an eye, switched his paper with her own. Naruto blinked in bewilderment, however, a large smiled pooled on his face as he carefully looked at the switched paper.

 _Naruto_. His name was written on the top of the paper with all of the questions neatly answered. Naruto looked up to thank the prettier twin, he would never admit it in front of Tom of course, however, he stopped his action as the twins seemed  
to be ignoring him as they continued their previous eye contest. ' _Bahh! Why do they always do that?_!' Sighing in slight disappointment, the darker skinned one of the trio sitting in the back of the class, raised his head to observe his classmates.  
Partly successful in his attempts to not feel obsessed with the twins.

Naruto's classmates screamed of 'boring' as he lazily traced each of their forms. All of their appearance seemed common and uninteresting when compared to Tom and Ivy. _'Boring, boring, boring!_ ' The blonde haired child could not help but steal  
a look at the twins, his mind immediately latching into their far more interesting presence. It would seem Naruto could not stop his obvious obsession with the duo. It should be unhealthy really, if it did not feel so right.

* * *

"I am going to kill him," the cold flat voice of Tom rang in Ivy's ears as she exasperatedly turned to face her twin.

"I understand your reason, however it is too risky if 'we' do it." Tom closed his eyes in annoyance as her words were obviously rather logical and true.

"If we don't wipe him out soon, he will come to us next, that worthless bastard." Few days ago when one of the orphanage girls were reported to be missing, the twins immediately knew it was Masami, one of the workers in the said building.

"We need an opportunity, or better yet, make one to speed up the process. I do not quite enjoy hearing his thoughts more than necessary." Ivy's voice, usually calm and controlled, turned commanding and harsh as she met her twin's eyes, disgust pooling  
in her chest as she thought about Masami, a pedophile, bloodlusty one at that. Tom's gaze darkened as he maliciously imagined the said person's death, however there was one single problem.

"We can't get caught." The twins were far too much experienced about what could happen if they get caught. It was one of the mistakes they swore to never make again. As far as the orphanage staff should know, the twins were saint, Tom and Ivy made extra  
effort to make them be utterly convinced by that prospect. Ivy suddenly stopped, a small, almost unnoticeable twitch in her lips.

"Naruto." The answer to the problem had been glaringly obvious. They could use him to extract their revenge.

"Of course. How could I rule him out? Yes of course." Tom grinned, almost madly, as he planned his actions.

"It should not be complicated at all to convince him." Tom drawled on as he silently appraised his twin's ingenious idea.

"He wouldn't need any convincing. When he finds out that we could be in danger if that trash is not killed, he will be more than willing to help us." Ivy commented pleasantly as she absently brushed her hands against Tom's pale cheeks. Closing his eyes,  
Tom shivered as he felt their magic swirling inside them, intersecting with each other, causing twirl of sensations in their colliding skin.

"I leave this to you Tom." The male twin straightened up abruptly, his eyes narrowing as he nodded slightly. Ivy had always been the one with superior mind, far more than Tom could ever wish for. He knew his twincould do anything she wished to,  
with that beastly brain of hers. Her depending on him to take the problem out was indeed very _pleasant_. That man was going to die, Tom would make sure of it.

It was the time to determine Naruto's worth. Would he kill for them?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter/ Naruto._**

 ** _***DreamWithinADream***_**

 **"Some say, now suffer all the children**

 **And walk away a savior,**

 **Or a madman and polluted**

 **From gutter institutions.**

 **Don't you breathe for me,**

 **Undeserving of your sympathy,**

 **Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did.**

 **And through it all**

 **How could you cry for me?**

 **Cause I don't feel bad about it.**

 **So shut your eyes,**

 **Kiss me goodbye,**

 **And sleep.**

 **Just sleep."**

 **-My Chemical Romance, Sleep**

 ** _[Chapter 6]_**

 _TIME SKIP 5 YEARS_

 ** _Naruto's POV_**

In the dead of the night, Naruto snapped his eyes open, his azure blue eyes tinted with bloody red, his hands shaking with tumor.  
Pushing his thin cover away, the blonde teenager slowly raised himself from the bed, his mind tormenting him with every single breathe taken. ' _I can't do this anymore,_ ' he thought as he grimaced while looking at himself in his apartments's bathroom mirror. Small dark rings surrounded his tired eyes, enhancing the color of his eyes. His usually tanned skin noticeably paler due to the nightmares, and his usually bright smiling face grim with apprehension. Naruto looked at himself in the eyes, and the naive young child from five years ago could not be found anymore.

 _"_ I can't sleep alone here, I ' _need'_ them," the blonde whispered into the chilly breeze as he opened his door to go outside. The village of Konoha was bathed in a silvery light, the night mute, only the silent whispers of swaying trees could be deciphered from far away.  
Naruto lived in the boarder of the Leaf Village. The building he lived in was obviously very isolated, scarcely any people were located nearby, but the blonde was used to it. Slightly breathless, Naruto began to run towards the direction of the so very familiar orphanage where his best friends had been residing in from the very beginning. All lights were out by the time he reached his destination, however the darkness of the night only seemed to aid him instead of being a hindrance.

Naruto could find the twins in his sleep. He could ' _feel_ ' the familiar twin chakra signatures in the building, and the monsters in his head quieted down as he neared the presence of his most important people- Tom and Ivy. There had been days the blonde questioned their reasons of befriending him however, his cowardice of being left alone had stopped him from asking it out loud. After all, in the end, the reasons never truly mattered as long as the twins allowed him to be with them.

The innocence of their friendship and the heroic portrayal of the twins had been destroyed ages ago. Suffice to say, Naruto had finally seen the darkness in them, and for whatever reason, the blonde thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld. The twins, they were far from ' _good_ ', they killed people without remorse, and got off from locating fear in others. ' _They could destroy me if they so very much so wished to, and I wouldn't be able to do anything.'_ Not that the blonde minded being killed by _them_. It was pathetic truly, Tom and Ivy were like the very air he breathed in, and without them, he would be asphyxiated.

Carefully, Naruto slid open the wooden door to their room, and was met with pair of almost identical ruby eyes gazing at him guardedly as the twins sat on the futon. _'Dammit! How do they always notice me_?'

Slightly disappointed in himself yet not very surprised, the blonde quietly moved to the duo while imploringly almost pleadingly staring at them with his exhausted eyes. Tom seemed to be deciding wether to throw him out or let him in as the blonde waited anxiously before a small relieved smile bloomed on his face as the dark haired male scooted over a little bit, and Naruto placed himself in the middle of the twins. The spot he was lying on was warm and comfortable despite there being only a single thin mattress separating the trio from the ground. Twin pair of heartbeats, and the distinctive smell of forest washed over his senses. Naruto closed his eyes.

There was one fact that only they knew: _Naruto could not function without the twins_.

He couldn't sleep if not enveloped in their warmth, he couldn't eat anything unless in the company of the two, he couldn't even smile if not in the presence of one of them, and his own mind tortured him every time in the absence of the twins.  
The beginning of this madness.

It had all started from the very first time Naruto killed someone, for the twins.  
It was what began this wonderful, wonderful madness.

***  
Naruto dreamed a lot in his deep slumber, mostly of the people he killed, yet never regretted. He detailedly remembered, during his nightmarish dream, the very smell and the dark satisfaction of controlling someone's death.

The twins were first to introduce him to it, the path of a killer, the path of a _real shinobi._  
Naruto could see it every time he closed his eyes, the addictive color of blood, the exact color that decorated the twins' eyes, he could feel the slowing heartbeat, and there terror, the terror, always the terror that pooled in the eyes of the now dead people before he finished them once for all.

' _SCREAM'_

 _'SCREAM'_

 _'SCREAM'_

Every one of them had different kinds of screams. Some would do it silently, in their head. Some would choke on their blood, and pitifully whimper. Some would do it richly, loud and alive, alive, just to be dead the next second.

Naruto never forgot any of them. Perhaps it was his way of honoring the dead, by engraving their presence in his memories, or perhaps, it was his way of reminding himself that it was all real. That people, other than the twins, were real, because, because sometimes, Naruto could not convince himself that there were other realities that did not depend on the existence of the twins, and how sad would that reality be, how ugly would it be if the twins did not exist in it.

Naruto was sucked into the twin's world. The world he had dreamt of entering in his dreams when he was still naive and innocent. The world where any one else besides the twins were immediately claimed as unimportant.  
Their world, now consisting of three people, was absolutely mad, and glorious, and so very addictive.  
Naruto opened his eyes.  
He hoped he would see the familiar bloody eyes in his wake.

 **A.N: Hullo.  
Just to explain few things. This chapter's purpose was to show the change in Naruto due to the manipulations, and the existence of the Riddle twins.  
As I wrote in the summary, this fiction would be very dark, and perhaps, a little mad. Tom Riddle from the canon movie did have a disturbing mentality, and unhealthy perspective of reality.  
Naruto in this story is very dependent on the twins, dangerously so. He is obsessed with them, and the twins have implied to use it to their advantage.  
Once again, this story takes on a very dark look of what could have happened if Tom Riddle had a twin who is perhaps even more madder than him, and what could have happened if they were to live in the Naruto universe.  
If there are any suggestions, feel free to let me know. However, if those suggestions are a bit too far away from the plot I have, there are no promises that I would take it to consideration.  
** ** _Pairings Info:_** **  
Since the main characters are still a bit too young to be having romantic relationships, the physical aspects of a relationship won't happen until they're a bit older. However, there will be pairings.  
Suggestions on the pairings will be taken to consideration, however once again, if they are a bit too far off, no promises.  
That's all. Bye bye :')**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter/Naruto.**

 **"I could make you satisfied in everything you do  
All your secret wishes could right now be coming true  
And be forever with my poison arms around you  
No one's gonna fool around with us  
No one's gonna fool around with us  
So glad to meet you"**

 **-Elliott Smith, Angeles**

 _ **[Chapter 7]**_

"Shika!" a shrill voice cuts through the vast green land.

' _What a drag._ ' Narrowed black eyes close themselves in annoyance, and the slightly spiky haired teen inhales the distinct smell of a forest. Sighing exaggeratedly, Shikamaru looks down from the bright blue sky, and inclines his head towards the incoming figures.

Yamanako Ino was an outgoing girl, and confident in a way only a person blessed with a charming face could be. The platinum haired girl scowls irritatedly at her lazy classmate, her sea-blue eyes twitching slightly. Behind her, a plump, slightly short boy with a chubby face stands serenely, munching chips in his mouth.

Akimichi Chōji, the freshly graduated academy student, had a rather timid personality, mostly due to his not exactly slender appearance, however, behind the calm facade, lie a fierce loyalty, and a determination to protect his dear ones.

Easily provoked from being ignored, Ino stomps toward the seemingly sleeping figure, aware of the closed eyes being only a decoy.

"Shikamaru! I know you're not sleeping. Lying here when you just became a genin, I can't believe you!" Furrowing his eyebrows before sighing in defeat, Shikamaru gradually opens his eyes, and stands up from the forest ground, the Nara forest to be exact. Muttering 'troublesomes', the said teen nods at his best friend, Choji, and proceeds to walk towards the direction of the Konoha Academy, accompanied by the two classmates he was previously interrupted by.

"Why are you even with us, troublesome girl. Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura?" Ino's expression falters a little before she haughtily exclaims,

"Hmph, none of your business! Just be honored I'm being seen with you two", glancing at the bored and the subdued faces of the two, Ino grudgingly continues, "besides, my dad told me that it's likely I would be in a team with you two. Ugh, and here I wanted to be in a team with Sasuke-kun!"

However, as the trio reach their shared classroom, Ino's dreamily sighing face disappears, a slightly disturbed look coloring her eyes while Choji immediately halts from eating his junk food, hesitatingly glancing at the three figures sitting at the back of the class.

Tom and Ivy, followed by Naruto. Shikamaru guardedly observes them, his relaxed postured tensing in apprehension. For some unknown reason, the mentioned three were completely isolated, no one in their class 'dared' to interrupt them. Naruto, especially the twins, they were not segregated because of scorn or disgust. Contrastingly, they trio 'would' be rather popular, and fawned upon in ordinary standards, being at the top of their classes, and being one of the most beautiful people anyone has ever seen.

Admittedly, Shikamaru had observed how the villagers, even some of the teachers seemed to look at the blonde guy with disgust, however, when it came to their division in the class, it was not exactly clear, only everyone knew that the enigmatic trio were not to be disturbed. Everyone could feel it from behind their masks of normality, behind their naive selves, his classmates were scared, because, they, the trio, they were dangerous. Everyone knew that fact.

"Ino-pig!" _Almost as if waken from a witch spell_ , Haruno Sakura muses interestedly, her three classmates standing near the classroom door blink at her blankly. Curiously searching for the root of their distraction, Sakura, too, looses her confident smile, and wearily stop as she reaches Ino.

"Forehead girl!" Masking her slip, Ino raises her nose, braiding her arms across her chest, and attempts to look down at her pink haired friend- she would never admit of course.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Choji kindly smiles at the girl, snacking for his food as if nothing happened. Shikamaru, too, lazily nods at the direction of a pink hair, before slumping on one of the wooden desks in the middle region, and lets out a big yawn.

The spiky ponytailed teen closes his dark brown, almost black, eyes and pretends to sleep. In the chamber of Shikamaru's mind, however, was anything but sleep. Carefully organizing the facts, the Nara kid, once again, attempts to piece certain events together. From the very beginning, he remembers the vivid crimson twin pair of pools clashing into his own ordinary black, and even after five years, he could still feel the weight of those gazes. Shikamaru could have sworn those eyes were peering into his very soul, dissecting every inch of it. Tom and Ivy were extraordinarily handsome children. If he were to go further, he would even proclaim the twins looked 'foreign'.

Pale skin, to the point of seeming unreal, was very unusual amongst the Hidden Leaf villagers as they had rather sunny weathers most of the year, and aristocratic features decorated the twins' face. Although, the most bizarre aspect of their appearance were the huge rouge eyes. Few years ago, red eyes, accompanied with black lines, were rather common in their village, however, since the massacre of the Uchiha clan, those bloody eyes had become scarce. ' _But then again, even amongst hundreds of Uchihas, those unnerving eyes, devoid of anything expect bloody red, would still stand out from the rest._ ' Vivid, ' _glowing_ ' crimson eyes. Shikamaru could never forget.  
Compared to the brunette twins who reminded others of starry nights, andcrimsoncrimsonblood, Naruto was like a sunshine. Bright blonde fringes, so yellow it seemed to _smell_ of the sun, and the cerulean turquoise eyes, like the color of his favorite sky, Naruto, too, had rather stunning looks. The only odd feature of his would be the pair of whisker lines engraved to his skin, locating right on his cheeks.  
In a way, even their personalities seemed to be similar to their outward appearances. The twins were more quiet and more subdued, while Naruto was wild, and bold. The twins planned, and analyzed while the blonde favored actions more. However, all three of them were outrageously talented, the raven haired teen had, more than occasionally, observed the ease of their participation at class, almost like an adult playing a child.

Exactly three months before, there was a horrifying murder, murder of an unassuming civilian worker at the orphanage, _that the twins resided in-_ _coincidenceornot,_ who was later revealed to be the criminal responsible of the homicide of a young girl five years ago. Shikamaru had found it strange, the slightly, almost invisible, changes in the trio during that time.

Naruto had always been a friend of theirs, he supposed, however, he remember pitying the kid for chasing after a Sisyphean case- the blonde was surely attempting something that was glaringly impossible- to be a part of the crimson eyed twins' world. If you observed the twins for even a day, you would almost immediately realize that they lived in a world differing from many. The speculative glances, the unconscious touchings, and the way they simply seemed to dissolve into one another, the opposite sides of a bridge- one being the beginning, the other being the end. Ivy and Tom seemed to _echo_ each other. Shikamaru had pitied Naruto for trying to be one of them, part of the echo, part of the bridge.

Curiously, extremely much so, during the time the murder of the civilian worker was investigated, the relationship between the trio had changed. You wouldn't notice it at all, unless you had the IQ of two-hundred or greater. It was all the small insignificant signs that would later prove to be the key to the puzzle.

First of all, it was their sitting arrangement- very unassuming indeed, however, for the past few years Shikamaru attended the academy with the said children, he had always noted how Tom was outrageously possessive of his twin, alarminglysoornnot, he never, _never_ allowed any skin contact between them and others (but then again, Naruto _had_ been able to touch the twins without any resistance against him). Three months ago, Shikamaru was flabbergasted, the moment he saw Naruto sitting ' _between_ ' the twins. Between. And it continued. As if it had always been that way.

Another rather obvious, for his opinion, sign was the slight altering in Naruto's personality. While, the blonde kid _seemed_ to continue being his _normal_ self, the things he smiled to, and _reacted_ to, it had all changed. Before that event, if you were to ask Naruto to join you in a game or a lunch and request him to bring along the twins, the sapphire eyed teen would smile guiltily, and refuse, however, after the said event, if you were to do the same thing, the blonde would smile blankly, apologize, and for the rest of the day, you would feel the burning gaze on your back, fr some unknown source, perhaps the blonde himself. Naruto had given him the impression of someone who is _terrified_ of loosing something, or someone.

Like a person addicted to drugs, usually used in seduction missions to lure in your enemy by making them unable to resist the idea of meeting you and feeling the wonderful feeling emitted due to the drug residing in something you have secretly given to the said person. Usually, people addicted to such drugs would appear alarmingly _angry_ when thwarted from gaining the dangerous chemical.

It was like Naruto was intoxicated, _obsessed_.

"Team 7, Ivy Riddle, Uzumaki Naruto, Tom Riddle, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8-", Iruka's voice boom loudly through the lesson hall, the concept of his exclamation putting stop to his pilling thoughts.

Shikamaru's eyes snap open, his shoulders tensing as he pondered on the reason of such high ranking students being in the same team. However, most of all, beneath the feeling of bewilderment, there was a seeping relief.

Shikamaru was alleviated, despite the interesting mystery surrounding the genins responsible for his distraction. After all, if Naruto was indeed _addicted (_ and how strange that sounded _)_ , the Nara was not sure how the blonde would handle someone who could end up stealing the twins' attention and time, thepotencyofthedrug.  
Relieved, indeed. Fucking, ecstatic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter/ Naruto.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **5:00 AM**_

 _"Sasuke,_ " the voice whispers, cold and shallow.

" _I will kill you...Sasuke._ " He could feel it, could see it,the deceiving color red, innocently glinting with a tint.

" _Don't open your eyes, Sasuke,_ " the voice mocks him, echoing through his mind, and he could not move. He could not move. Move.. Dammit!

" _The world is on fire..._ " Something gentle streams from his eyes, and faintly flows through his cheeks. He could not move. **He could not move**. Why?

" _The world is one fire.._ " Echoes, echoes again. Why couldn't he move?

 _ **"SASUKE!**_ "

Bottomless black eyes snap themselves open. A gurgle. And Uchiha Sasuke wakes up, his heart furiously beating against his ribcage, thumping and roaring with anxiety. He closes his eyes in vain trying to block the voices inside, inside his head.

' _Kill him,'_ they whisper.

' _So weak_ ,' they continue.

Face uncomprehendingly blank, Sasuke concentrates on the lack of noise in his room. Shadows. Everything is dim and dead, not even a single ray of light penetrates the building. Forcing his rapid inhales to relax, he listens again, carefully. Nothing.  
Everything is silent expect the soft cries of the crooning birds, and the bare murmurs of the wind.

 _'No one is here,'_ the ebony haired child thinks to himself. His heartbeat subduing, and the usual numbness washes over his body, leaving nothing but the dormant anger. Dormant. Just for now. For now.

 _'Blood_ ,' the voices demand.

' _So pathetic,_ ' they repeat.

Slowly, as if in trance, Sasuke slides down from his bed, and quietly prepares himself for the day.

Drink. Eat. Eat. You need to eat. Shut up and just eat.

Fucking eat something.

 _'I need to train again._ ' The usual motivations. It's so goddamn hard to just not give in to the darkness. To the tranquility. To the peace.

' _I need to get stronger._ ' But, he can't do that. He can't give in. He has to, has to reach his goal.

 _'I need to avenge them._ ' Yet again, the so very familiar words, tattooed to his mind, to his actions, to his life. Engraved in his will.

 **Need to.** Need to. Fucking need to.

 _'Move, dammit!_ ' The child curses to himself, detachedly staring at his pale arms, trying to just breathe, and live.

"Alright." Sasuke stands up from the wooden table, and slips in his shoes. He opens the door with a slight hesitation, his shoulders stiffening in apprehension, yet nothing happens. Nothing.

"Alright," he swallows. His hands covered in sweat, his heart roaring, roaring, and wouldn't stop.

The youngest Uchiha faces the world outside, and he shoves all the weaknesses deep inside. Behind the mask.

Slowly, indifferently, the anxious episode long forgotten, hatred fueling his every single breathe, Sasuke walks towards the training area, and everything is pushed aside. Everything, expect the greed to get stronger.

 _'And kill him_ ,' the voices remind.

 _'And kill him_ ,' he agrees.

* * *

"Ivy..," a blurred voice murmurs, pulling her into consciousness. Brilliant shade of crimson eyes reveal themselves, and stare into the identical pools. Inches away, the face of her beloved twin greets Ivy with a small smile, his eyes imploring into hers  
with a delicate obsession. He caresses her skin, and Ivy could feel it-the magic-coursing in his blood, hot with life.

The girl carefully arranges herself from her slumber, and places her limp body right against the leaning form of her twin, and breathes in with exhaustion.

"Are you still..," someone trails from behind the two, and without even thinking, Ivy identifies the voice. ' _Sunshine._ '

Long dark eyelashes gently intersect with her pale skin, and Ivy smirks inclining her head; her eyes glinting with turbulent thoughts behind the mask of serenity.

The slight force in her thighs direct her attention to Tom, whose usually emotionless face is narrowed in wariness, sharpening his features.

"Ughhh, where is that damn sensei?" Naruto blinks his eyes in boredom, successfully concealing the alarmingly close attention he unconsciously pays to the twins.

"Shut up, dobe."

Tom arches his head slightly, a dangerous smirk coloring his handsome face as he observes the Uchiha kid, his hands possessively around Ivy's waist.

Dark shadows, the result of constant nightmares perhaps, highlights his bottomless eyes, silky dark hair falling into his neckline with a gentle grace. Uchiha Sasuke was a rather strange person in Naruto's perspective. Strong, strong enough to challenge  
Naruto, yet still far behind from the twins' ability, the blonde easily admitted to being impressed by the Uchiha's strength for a freshly graduated genin. Although the teen was closed off, and a blatant jerk most of the time, Naruto felt an overwhelming  
loneliness, and hatred singing off from the sole survivor of the massacre.

Uchiha Sasuke was indeed very odd, but the blonde could not let himself care as he was far too much immersed with Tom and Ivy to be bothered by an interesting darkness. _'However, he better not intervene, and turn into an obstacle._ ' Uzumaki Naruto  
had changed, he was not the naive young boy from years ago. He was a killer now, and he would shed blood to satisfy the twins' urges.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tom drawls on amusedly, his bloody eyes imploring the said teen. _'Weakling,_ ' he thought predatorily, alas his dark mocking gaze is interrupted by Ivy, who breathes into his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Locking his eyes  
with his twin, Tom immediately halts his actions as he interprets Ivy's disapproving gaze, obviously irritated by the excessive movement disturbing her rest. Smoothly raising his arms, Tom soothingly caresses Ivy's hands with his own, apologizing  
wordlessly.

Naruto, deciphering the flaunting arrogance from the Uchiha, hurdles himself in front of him soundlessly, and stands above the wooden desk in the almost empty classroom. Sasuke glares at the blonde, his eyes warning him to stay away.

"Talk when questioned, bastard." Matching the blonde's scowl, Sasuke answers vehemently.

"You can't order me around, dobe."

"Fuck I care asshole. Im telling you to answer when questioned, dumbass." Both of the arguing genins stand up abruptly with fists clenched, ready to attack.

Be that as it may, before any of them could galvanize into action, the classroom door slides open, revealing a strange Leaf shinobi. The silver haired man, assumedly Kakashi Hatake, fixes his single gaze on the tense genins. His eyes lingering on Tom  
and Ivy's intervened form for a second more.

"Kakashi Hatake, 'Team 7' leader. My first impression of you is...I don't like you. Meet me in the rooftop." And he disappears in a smoke, leaving disbelieving, and slightly bemused students behind.

"Naruto." Brilliant turquoise pools snap at Ivy who, along with Tom, is leaning against the window frame, regarding them coolly. Before the disputable duo could react, the twins, too, disappear in a flash, leaving a frowning blonde in their wake.

"Bastard." Naruto inclines before he jumps out of the window with a surprising grace.

Sasuke stares at the blonde's previous spot for a split second, his senses overwhelmed with an unbearable ire, before once again, he pushes the feelings aside forcing the emptiness to envelop his chest.

' _Pathetic_ ,' the voices whisper.

' _Kill him_ ,' they urge him.

"Che," biting his tongue, Sasuke forms the familiar handsigns before, he too, leaves the now empty classroom in a smoke.

* * *

"Now that everyone has arrived, let's get the introductions out of the way. Who wants to start?"

Kakashi leans onto the stone, his eyes curved in a lipless smile. Beneath his slouched shoulders, and half lidded eyes though, lurk in a frightening sharpness developed by life long mission experiences. He observes the four genins in front him, carefully  
connecting their personalities to their actions, and already comes up with interesting conclusions in a split second.

"Me, me! I want to start!" Naruto beams with false excitement, his act convincing, yet Kakashi was not a former ANBU member for nothing.

"Hmm? Oh well, get going brat."

Something inside Naruto's eyes flash for a moment, his hands tightening with much more force than usual, although, those curious actions are halted as the amber eyed girl calmly shrugs her pale hands against his bruised ones. Their interactions take only  
a millisecond, too fast for the Uchiha kid to intercept, yet Kakashi pretends to be oblivious, and from the lack of worry in the trio, he could tell the 'kids' did not expect him to catch their little performance.

 _'Hmm, those three, they are not any normal genin.'_ Resting his single eye on the blonde, ' _He has grown up in a very interesting way_ ,' the silver haired man muses to himself.

But then again, interesting does not always indicate goodness. _'I should keep an extra eye on him.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto! I guess you want me to talk about my interests and hobbies. In that case, I like training outside with the twins, exploring different forests, and sparring with, I guess anyone at all. I have always wanted to become a tracker ninja, and  
Im gonna be awesome at it! Now you go next, bastard."

"Uchiha Sasuke," they boy starts with a murderous glare towards the blonde, his eyes swapping at the direction of comfortably sitting twins before he continues.

"I don't have any particular likes expect training, and I don't believe in hobbies. I have one goal...to kill a certain someone, and revive my clan."

' _As I had expected. Hmm, he may turn out to be problematic in the future_.'

"Why don't you go next?" Kakashi points at Tom, whose sight lingers on his covered eye just a split second longer before inclining his head to the side.

"Tom Riddle. I enjoy enlightening conversations with my twin, and training to further improve my shinobi skills. My goal is to become one of the strongest ninjas in the world."

 _'Hmmm, pretty decent, however is that really you?'_

"Ivy Riddle, I am fascinated with the fuinjutsu art, and aspire to develop a deep understanding of it. My dream is to live a happy life."

Kakashi arches his eyebrows slightly, noting the use of 'dream', instead of 'goal'.

"Now that we got to know each other for a bit, I will be testing your skills. If you can prove your usefulness as a ninja, I will take you in to my team. However, only the three of you can further proceed with me to continue your career meaning one of  
you will be pushed aside, but then again...all of you could turn out to be pretty useless."

Observing their reactions, the silver haired jonin sighs disappointedly as the newly graduated genins stare at him blankly as if the thought of failing never crossed their minds.

 _'Yare, yare, it would seem I gotmyself rather ambitious genins.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**"There's some reason why I can't sit still  
Every waking moment I feel so unfulfilled  
I try to lie down, but I don't know how  
Baby, when I'm sleeping, if it's less like I am dreaming."**

 **-Lana Del Rey, Bad Disease**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto/Harry Potter characters._**

 **[CHAPTER 9]**

 _SCREECH_

Skillfully grazing the tree bark with his kunai, a young figure with an Uchiha crest against his midnight blue shirt furiously continued to drill himself using the most commonly used shinobi tool.

 _"Naruto, Sasuke, I hadn't expected the evaluation to turn out like this, however, it would seem you guys are behind Ivy and Tom when it concerns to your basic genin skills."_

The lonesome silhouette drowned himself in an overwhelming ire as he monotonously exerted his body by doing push ups. Muscles clenching, Sasuke shut his eyes in an attempt carve out unwelcoming thoughts.

 _"Sasuke, you have solid amount of offensive jutsus for a genin, your genjutsu is adequate enough for now, however your taijutsu needs more improvement. I suspect you're waiting for your sharingan to boost your ability. Be warned though, until then, you are pretty much defenseless against enemies if you ran out of chakra."_

' _Pretty much defenseless he says.'_ Sasuke had proved his taijutsu competency in the Academy when he effortlessly swept through the students during practice time. When he triumphed over his spars, when he won, _when he won._

 _SCREECH_

Sweat rolled down the Uchiha's forehead, and a sense of accomplishment filled his chest as he completed the laps around Konoha's training ground. Punch, kick, kick, punch. Jump, slide, sideways, down. Punch, kick, kick, punch.

Sun had already dissolved into the clouds, the mist rolling, accompanying him in the breezy night. Sasuke continued to train even as his skin peeled and blood stained his pale skin. Punch, kick, kick, punch.

 _*THUMP*_

His body fell limp against the hard ground, lungs burning, and he could taste iron in his mouth; had he improved now? Sasuke lay immobile, placidly staring into the obscured sky, the sly encroachment of numbness slithering inside him, gushing.

' _Pathetic'_

 _'Pathetic,'_ it echoed _._

 _'You are not strong,'_ it confirmed.

 _'They were just too weak.'_ He believed.

 _'Kill him,'_ the voices lingered on.

* * *

"He knows." Tom glanced at his twin, his brows furrowed into a barely concealed confusion. Naruto, once again, had placed himself carefully between the duo, after which he almost immediately lost consciousness out of exhaustion. Ivy stared intensely into  
his eyes, and Tom could feel the shimmering panic from her.

"Do you mean Kakashi Hatake?" Ivy shifted her head, her ashy locks gently intersecting with her glowing skin. Tom pondered for a moment. Their jonin sensei demonstrated frighteningly deep observing skills, reminding Tom that while the twins were indeed  
incredibly intelligent, they were still fairly new to the ways of shinobi, and he immediately cautioned himself against underestimating the high ranking ones who could perhaps, outwit even him.

"His thoughts, Tom." Ivy was worried, she was scared. Scared of what? That they would find the twins too suspicious and decide they were danger to their village? That they would be slaughtered, murdered, killed just like before. Before. ' _Rage_ ',  
he decided as he clenched his fists, hating himself for Ivy's anxiety. _'She's mine. Mine. I can't let her be worried.'_ Tom wrapped his slender fingers around the thin sheet covering them, and slid over the futon, moving to cradle his twin at  
the same time he gently pushed the sleeping Naruto over to create more space.

Ivy forced her eyes shut, her pulse erratic against Tom's examining. He caressed her cheek, his fingers gliding over her feathery skin memorizing the feel of her. Her, his twin, his, his Ivy. Tom was sure that in the depths of her turbulent thoughts,  
Ivy was vividly reminiscing _that_ time. How they died. In the orphanage.

 _Scalpels. Heartbeats. Gushing blood. Chantings. Blood. Pain._

 _Blade. On. Her. Head. Cut. Cut. Pain._

 _Chantings, shadows. Blood. Tears._

 _Hands. On. Her. Skin. Marring. Wounds. Scars._

 _Pain, pain, pain- when will you ever end?_

"We can't go through that again Tom. We won't survive."

"We will always survive. Even after death, we will prolong our existence, lingering, living. Death can't stop us." He put his arms arounds her waist, sighing as a sense of peace washed over his emotions.

"I am not afraid of death, Tom." Her voice a whisper, grazing his skin.

"I am afraid of pain." Her voice a whisper, yet it lingered on just as deafening sounds do even in their absence.

 _'Mine.'_

 _'I will not let anyone hurt you.'_

"Sleep now, Ivy. Your will think clearer in your waking."

Throughout the whole conversation, Naruto slept beside them; far away outside, Sasuke closed his eyes, and he too, slumbered the night away.

* * *

"I am satisfied with your evaluation Kakashi." Sarutobi smiled pleasantly as the report was finished. The slouching jonin holding an orange book looked up from the pages, and slouched even more.

"This is rather surprising. Who would have expected adopting few genins would bring out the best of you," the Hogake's chuckle was deep and warm, yet none could miss the astute glint reflected in his eyes.

"Maa, maa Hokage-sama. Adopting is rather misleading, my cute little students merely turned out to be far more competent than expected. Rather curious in ways."

"Is that so? I have heard great deal about Uchiha Sasuke from his academy teachers, he seems to be a fine young man. Naruto is always a delight no doubt, however the remaining two genins are as you mentioned, unexpectedly competent." Kakashi closed his  
book, his back straightening as he gazed seriously at the respected man in front of him.

"I admit the Riddle twins withholding superior knowledge and skill compared to their other two teammates is certainly something to ponder about, however, I would like to personally supervise over my team for the time being without any intervention Hokage-sama.  
I request to judge the seriousness of the situation myself first." Smell of tobacco enveloped the tower room as the two men lingered in their minds, considering decisions. Sarutobi puffed a smoke from his pipe, his gaze falling upon the village reflecting  
on the window glasses.

"The Hidden Leaf Village's residents are one big family, Kakashi, and trust is easily gained amongst families. However, that is also one big gamble, we have to be precocious. The world has been restless for a while now, it doesn't take a mastermind to  
plant spies." Kakashi stood still, his shoulders tense yet reverent, and his attention for once not reverted to unholy works.

"But in the end, until proven wrong, Tom and Ivy Riddle are still members of our village, and it is our duty-the older generations- to look after, nurture and prepare the young. I leave this matter alone for now, only be warned not to cloud your judgement  
with sentiment."

"I understand your words Hokage-sama. Arigatou for your time." Kakashi smiled with his single eye, lips curved behind the thin dark mask.

' _I understand_ ', he gently breathed out against the soft fabric as he shadowed over the concrete roofs, invisible to watching eyes.

' _I understand, because sometimes, putting your feelings before your village-_ '

' _-can start a war.'_

Kakashi would know. After all, he was the son of White Fang, the legend who took his own life.

* * *

"Again."

The blonde haired genin gritted his teeth in pain as he sparred with Tom, who had not shed a sweat yet. He twisted his body to the right avoiding the kick to his side, but the punch to his right took him down brutally.

"Again."

Naruto breathed in and out, trying to even out his breathing before he thought about his friends. Ivy had disappeared for a bit without any warning; she would do that often yet no matter how many times she vanished and appeared later, Tom would get extremely  
agitated, and it would show during their training when Naruto experienced his irritation with full force. Adding to that, their new jonin sensei had all of them on edge, pestering them, gaining information. It was one week since they teamed up with  
Sasuke bastard, and Naruto was ready to destroy the additional two who unnerved the twins to the point Ivy vanished to have some alone time.

Naruto wasn't sure when Ivy's habit of disappearing began. He remembered the first time it had happened, and found himself in arresting panic, but he remembered Tom's eyes.

Not surprised yet the profound, despairing sheen in his ruby pools stopped any soul on sight.

 _"Ne, Tom? Where is Ivy?" Young blonde haired child asked the quiet brunette, his voice hesitant. The playground-their usual meeting place, was ringing with delighted laughters of others._

 _Tom stood with his head turned down, body void of any movement. Naruto moved his tiny hands to touch the tense kid, yet it was harshly rejected as Tom slapped it away before slowly walking away to the direction of the twins' orphanage room._

 _"She will come back," Tom's words sounded as if he was trying to convince himself, he walked to his room without giving Naruto any attention, lost in his fear._

 _Naruto with saddened eyes sat leaning against the room door, not allowed to come in, yet could not bring himself to go away. He waited, hoping, begging for Ivy to come back because she was the one who brought him to the twins' world, for in her absence, he was no one, just yet another foolish child in the eyes of Tom._

 _Moonlight painted the building in beautiful silver, Naruto had dozed off despite his anxiousness, his head tilted back against the cold wall. The twins' door opened itself abruptly, and Naruto was awoken from his slumber. Tom stood straight, his eyes searching and a small, invisible smile of relief bloomed on his charming face as he saw Ivy coursing though the hall with light steps, her eyes bright and vivid._

 _"I'm back." Silently whooping with tremendous joy, Naruto beamed at the twins before coming in to join them in their room. No one prevented him this time as Tom's attention zeroed on his twin, ignoring everything else._

 _"Welcome back."_

Naruto looked up at the azure sky, the color familiar with his own irises. Tom stood impatiently waiting for him to try again, and the blonde yearned for Ivy to come back quickly because he could not even twitch his fingers without the painful spasm washing  
over his body.

"You're going to kill me at this rate Tom." The said boy only gave him a cursory gaze, still waiting.

"You are not going to die, I am helping you become strong. Stand up now, you are too weak to be of any use." Naruto cursed as he found himself immediately sprouting upwards, the long engraved fear of being left alone urging him to gain the twin's approval.

"Hai, let's continue training." Naruto was exhausted but he could not deny the thrill jolting through his stomach as he caught Tom smirking a bit, even though the blonde knew more than anyone that Tom was not okay, he was anything but okay: Ivy was not  
with him, and that was _terrifying._

* * *

 _'Where are you now, Ivy?'_ Tom whispered to his mind, leaning against the window glass, his dark hair fluttering against the night breeze. His twin still had not come back, no doubt too immersed in something to remember where home was, where Tom  
was.

He closed his eyes, searching for the presence of her inside himself. He could feel her, all the time. Whether she was bored or sad; happy or angry, the echoes of Ivy washed themselves into him, and Tom could not imagine how he had lived in his last life,  
in London where he could not have deciphered Ivy's feelings to save his life.

' _Come back,_ ' he breathed in again, and this time, he could hear the ghost of a reply.

 _'I'm here._ '

Whirling around, Tom could see the silhouette of his twin bathed in shadows, yet her bright red eyes collided with his own, and he knew.

Ivy had gone off to shed some blood.

He knew.

Ivy had killed, once again.

He raged silently.

Someone had stolen her from him for one full day.

Someone.

Now dead.

Tom smiled.

"Come here."

Ivy fell into his embrace gently, her icy fingers caressing over his skin.

 _'What should I do Ivy?'_

 _'To have you caged inside myself, where no one can reach you.'_

 _'No one, expect me.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**_"From childhood's hour I have not been_**

 ** _As others were; I have not seen_**

 ** _As others saw; I could not bring_**

 ** _My passions from a common spring._**

 ** _From the same source I have not taken_**

 ** _My sorrow; I could not awaken_**

 ** _My heart to joy at the same tone;_**

 ** _And all I loved, I loved alone."_**

 ** _-Edgar Allen Poe, Alone_**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter/Naruto.**

 **[CHAPTER 10]**

Training Ground 7 was scarcely crowded, the green field absent from any presence expect the curious four genins lounging under the shadow of a huge oak tree. The morning chilly breeze washed over Ivy who had her head on the grass, staring straight at  
the flaming sky; the dawning gentle stream enveloping her in gold.

"Show me one more time, Tom." Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration as Tom effortlessly gathered chakra in his palms and steadily channeled them into his fingers. They watched as a thin chakra wire spread itself outward from his fingertip and wrapped  
itself around his arm, moving like a snake.

"Fuck, that's pure chakra control. I can't do it without blasting my fingers off." Naruto took a deep breathe before attempting to mimic the way Tom carefully sent just enough chakra to his hands to create the thin wire. He continued to train his chakra  
control for the next ten minutes before halting as he caught from the corner of his eyes, Tom looking down at the Uchiha kid in barely controlled animosity.

Sasuke watched bewildered as Ivy raised her left hand at the endless sky and gradually, an incandescent fire erupted from her pale hands without the girl making any handseals. Her bloody irises glowed with shimmering contentment as the blaze crackled  
and frizzled like a bird flying for the first time.

"I heard your brother killed your family."

Sasuke snapped his head at Tom Riddle, the guy mockingly put on an apologetic expression before smirking as he saw Sauke's clenched fists and read his screaming thoughts.

"How did it feel like? To lose everything you could not protect." Tom cruelly smiled at the glaring Uchiha and slowly walked towards him with a blank face, his ruby eyes glinting with a predatory sheen. Naruto, too, monitored outside interferences before  
moving behind the Uchiha to limit his escape options in case Tom decided to satisfy his urges. His azure eyes emotionless yet he could not contain the pleasant or perhaps the frightened shivers from running through his spine. His confidence, however,  
faltered as he noticed the blazing fire crackling from Ivy's hand disappear and the girl only resumed to stare at the empty space above.

"Shut up." Sasuke's insides were boiling. ' _Kill him_ ,' the voices urged and he absolutely could not, could not stop the memories from flooding in.

 _"Foolish little brother..."_

 _Whispers, whispers, he could see his eyes, looking at him, killing him._

"What is it Sasuke? Did I remind you how weak you were, are?"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Hot, burning fire shot from Sasuke's mouth as he channeled his anger through his lungs and he could feel the decrease in his chakra amount as he continued to waste it on his teammate. Tom simply watched the fire increase in  
size, not moving a muscle. The Uchiha's eye widened in surprise as Tom let himself be caught in the blaze, his whole body now enveloped by Sasuke's ninjutsu yet the boy seemed unaffected by it all.

"What the...?"

"Tom," a soft voice rang out of the girl from below. Tom slowly turned his burning body to look at his twin who stood up from the ground, her dark purple battle kimono swaying with hypnotizing grace. For some hidden reason, the air around Ivy seemed to  
slow down as if time bestowed her presence, her crescent eyes observing them with sharp intelligence. Sasuke found his hands unable to move, he could not remember why he was even angry at the first place, his attention unwavering from the girl walking  
towards her twin.

Ivy brought her pale hands towards Tom's face and his eyes followed the movement as his breath hitched in his throat. She caressed her twin's cheeks, tilting his chin upward and leaned in as if about to collide her lips with his skin. The fire surrounding  
Tom ceased in size until it disappeared completely. Naruto, unbeknownst to all, found himself glued to their interaction, observing with fascination at the way Tom allowed his twin to control his movements, and how Ivy touched her twin as if Tom was  
a fascinating experiment she found herself engrossed in. Naruto, too, watched and he could not stop even if he tried.

The girl stopped just an inch before her lips grazed her twin's skin, she whispered something Sasuke could not comprehend and then turned her glowing eyes to him, her gaze arresting Sasuke in place. He could not move. Ivy now stood right before him, and  
she seemed to be looking straight through him as if he was a book already read.

"Quite a temper you have Sasuke." ' _Foolish little brother._ ' He could still hear the voice ringing inside.

"But then again...," Ivy's eyes, her eyes, so red it bled to look at. They watched him, watched him and Sasuke could not move. Just like, just like...

"Considering your past, you must have bottled everything in here." Her slender fingers pointed at his chest, and Sasuke still could not move.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped encouraging my brother's ire, Uchiha-san. It is a tiny bit irritating." Her voice slowly marred his skin, its sharp hinges bleeding him, killing him. Sasuke could not help thinking, it was just like, just like the...

"...Ne?" Two fingers, two fingers, poked him on his forehead. Sasuke could not think. His eyes widened, and he...just like, just like...

Just like the dreams.

 _'Foolish little brother.'_

 _The slight pressure on his forehead, and Sasuke pouting at him._

 _'Nii-chan, don't do that.'_

 _Sasuke smiling._

 _Him smiling._

Just like the dreams. Sasuke could not help seeing _him_ in the girl standing in front.

 _'Itachi_.'

For once, the voices did not scream for revenge at the thought of his... _brother._

 _F_ or once, Sasuke admitted.

 _'I miss you, niisan.'_

Just for once, Sasuke allowed himself.

To feel.

* * *

"Ohayo, my cute little students!" Kakashi Hatake, former ANBU captain, observed his genins behind a fake smile. He smiled as Naruto grumbled in his throat yet Kakashi could not help but notice how the blonde's eyes constantly rested back to the Riddle  
twins even as he pretended to be talking with him.

"Konnichi wa, Kakashi-sensei." Ivy Riddle greeted her jonin sensei with a blank face, her eyes observing him just as Kakashi observed his students. A shiver ran thorough his shoulders as Kakashi felt uncomfortably naked under the girl's gaze. ' _Danger_ ,'  
he unconsciously thought even as common sense told him Ivy was just a young ten-year old kunoichi, freshly graduated one at that.

"Hn."

"You are late, Kakashi-sensei." Tom's smile was as fake as his own. Kakashi chuckled nervously as he merrily told them about black cats and lost paths.

"Anyway, let's go to the Hokage tower for our first mission as Team 7. Off you go then." With that, Kakashi opened his orange book and sighed in happiness as his cute genins chose not to comment on his questionable novel, and simply continued to be distracted  
by each other. _'Ah-ah, maybe teaching genins is not as bad as I thought at first.'_ Even as Kakashi mused positively, he regarded in the safety of his mind how Naruto never stepped more than two feets aways from the twins, and how Sasuke stared  
at the only girl in their team with something akin to confusion and recognition.

"Team 7, pianting the Academy building at 1200, weeding gardens at 1400..."

"At 1800, back at the tower four our payment, and later you all can go home."

Tom's face tensed with slight annoyance before he blanked his expression once again. Naruto openly frowned as he complained about chores, and d-rank missions. Kakashi smiled at them sweetly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Being a ninja is not about fun Naruto. Sometimes you have to do things like, hmm let me think, things like babysitting babies and making sure they don't get killed." Naruto sweat-dropped at the way Kakashi's smile turned too fake you could smell it from  
far way.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The said jonin turned to look at the young girl who, from up close, seemed too skinny to be healthy. Kakshi could not help but admit how both Tom and Ivy were indeed slightly sickly looking, their body malnourished and a dark voice reminded  
Kakashi how some orphanages in their village were not as caring as they pretended to be.

"Hmm, what is it Ivy-chan?" Ivy's lips quirked at the honorifics before she calmly asked him if they could train if they finish before time.

"If you guys can finish all the missions for today before 1400, I will teach you how to tree walk."

"EEH! But sensei, we all know that!" The genins nodded in confirmation at Naruto's loud exclamation.

"Alright then. If you guys finish early and if all of you can water walk, I will teach you something cooler." Sasuke's expression morphed into a smirk as Kakashi mentioned the 'cool' part.

"Sensei?" Ivy blinked innocently at Kakashi, a bit too innocent to not be suspicious.

"Hm what is it again Ivy-chan?" Tom glared at him slightly, and he moved closer to his twin as if emphasizing something quite troublesome that Kakashi could not be bothered to notice.

"We already finished all the missions for today sensei." Kakashi stopped for a bit, incredulously.

"Hehe, caught you off guard haven't we? My shadow clones had already started doing the missions right after you gave us the scroll." ' _Not even 10 minutes after I give them the mission and they are done?'_

Kakashi tensed at the mention of ' _shadow clone_.' It was a very advanced technique that required jonin level chakra capacity. Naruto must have created at least ten clones to finish the missions in such a short time.

"Yare, yare. My cute little genins are rather in hurry. Alright then, let's all head to the training ground. We will warm up in taijutsu before I teach you jutsus according to your chakra natures. Do you all know yours?" Usually, freshly graduated genins  
never know their chakra affinities until their jonin teachers introduce them to it, however, Kakashi suspected they all knew theirs considering their little show.

"Both me and Ivy have affinity towards fire. Water coming in second." Tom's claim was rather surprising. ' _Hmm, two contradicting chakra types? Interesting._ ' That was almost never the case. Typically, a ninja had one strongest chakra affinity,  
and their close second would be something more similar to the first. For example, a shinobi with fire chakra would have earth, or wind as their second nature which was why Kakashi suspected possible kekkei genkai from the twins that allowed them to  
have opposite chakra affinities.

"Hn, mine is lightening, and fire from my heritage." ' _As I suspected_.' All Uchiha families were closely connected to fire natures, mostly related to their sharingan.

"How about you Naruto?"

"I have wind element chakra type. However earth based jutsus are rather easy for me to learn too." Kakashi paused slightly at Naruto's sudden serious face. The boy seemed to wear bright and energetic mask most of the time, yet Kakashi would sometimes  
glimpse something far more darker and serious within the blonde. _'Hmm, is it the Kyubi's influence, or...,_ ' he glanced at the twins who were looking at each other for quite some time without uttering a word, and he saw Naruto observing them  
from behind with an interested look.

 _'But the again, Naruto had not exactly had a bright past._ '

 **REPORT.**

 **Kakashi Hatake, former ANBU. Team 7.**

Uchiha **SASUKE**

Obvious signs of post-traumatic disorder: paranoia, nightmares, anti-socialness, inability to trust easily.

Chakra Affinity: Lightening, Fire

Chakra Control: Moderate

Chakra Capacity: Moderate to High.

Relating to genin's abilities:

Advanced ninjutsu. Moderate to advanced taijutsu. A/N genjutsu. A/N fuinjutsu. A/N kekkei genkai.

Possibility of choosing personal interests more than the village's interest.

Uzumaki **NARUTO**

Some signs of lack of personal care. Tendency to obsess. Tendency to mislead personality.

Chakra Affinity: Wind, Earth

Chacra Control: Moderate

Chacra Capacity: High

Relating to genin's abilities:

Advanced ninjutsu. Advanced taijutsu. Low genjutsu. Some fuinjutsu. A/N kekkei genkai.

Possible influence of outside forces.

 **TOM** Riddle

Obvious signs of malnourishment, trauma. Dependent on twin.

Chacra Affinity: Fire, Water

Chacra Control: Advanced

Chakra Capacity: A/N

Ralating to genin's abilities:

Advanced ninjutsu. Advanced taijutsu. A/N genjutsu. A/N fuinjutsu. A/N kekkei genkai.

Possibility of choosing personal interests more than the village's interest.

 **IVY** Riddle

Obvious signs of malnourishment, trauma. Tendency to numb emotions.

Chakra Affinity: Fire, Water

Chacra Control: Advanced

Chakra Capacity: A/N

Relating to genin's abilities:

A/N ninjutsu. A/N taijutsu. A/N genjutsu. Advanced fuinjutsu. A/N kekkei genkai.

Possibility of straying independent.

Mission Ability: D-B rank missions.

Teamwork: Moderate to High

REPORT by **Kakashi Hatake**.

* * *

 _Castle. Magic. Students._

 _Hogwarts._

 _"Tom Riddle"_

 _SLYTHERIN_

 _'I will bring you back.'_

 _'Ivy'_

 _Necromancy._

 _'Ivy'_

 _'Ivy'_

 _'I'm sorry'_

 _'I couldn't protect you.'_

 _'I will bring you back.'_

 _'Ivy, come.'_

 _'Come Ivy'_

 _'I know you're there.'_

 _'Please.'_

Tom woke up sweating in the dead of night.

At the same time, Ivy heard a voice ringing from far away, whispering.

Voice of someone,

Pleading her to come back.

 _'Ivy, come.'_


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **I won't give up on you  
These scars won't tear us apart  
So don't give up on me  
It's not too late for us  
And I'll save you from yourself."**_

 **-Bring Me The Horizon, The Sadness Will Never End**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter/Naruto.**

 **[CHAPTER 11]**

 _ **Hogwarts, December 31**_

Green bottomless eyes snapped open.

A young handsome lad with raven black hair and unusually pale complexion could be seen reading chunky, old books in the hooded corner of the school's library. Tom Marvolo Riddle, most recognized for his outstanding academic achievements, was spending  
his 11th birthday alone at Hogwarts secluded from his peers.

' _Necromancy_ ,' he neatly scribbled with a quill on the blank parchment of his private diary, and thus immersed himself in the thick volume about the said dark-arts which he had surreptitiously 'borrowed' from Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library.

Tom. Tom Riddle. Previously known as Tom and 'Ivy' from Wool's orphanage had felt expectantly numb when Professor Dumbledore came to guide him into attending the magical institution. The news would have been everything Tom desired for: to be special and  
different from the monsters residing in the misleadingly proper looking orphanage. Would be.

Tom cared not more. He felt not a peck of excitement or a shimmer of happiness, his whole being was enveloped by a terrible aching, emptiness lurking in his thoughts, actions-' _Ivy_.'

' _She would have liked it here,_ ' he pondered on in melancholy, the dusty archaic smell filling his nostrils. Closing his eyes, Tom willed his magic again, chanting the unfamiliar Latin words as a powerful magic swirled around his body yet Tom  
knew he would fail indubitably, he was still too young, too inexperienced for the ritual to even close to succeeding.

Tom also knew something had gone differently than the other countless times the chap had tried to lead the ritual. Something different, something familiar.

Green bottomless eyes snapped open.

Before him, lie an innocent looking diary with black covers. Gently opening the blank pages, Tom felt itchiness in his gut, something telling him to respond. Respond to what?

' _My name is Tom Riddle_ ,' the said lad scrawled with an ink, his mind reeling at the reason why a diary of all had resulted from his dark ritual. Minutes passed by with Tom staring at the parchment, heart thrumming yet a feeling of disappointment  
washed over him as nothing happened. ' _How very obvious,'_ however just as he was about to abruptly close the diary with barely concealed disappointment, something began to appear on the blank page.

 ** _'How do you do Tom? My name is Ivy.'_**

* * *

"The symbol on the top of the swirl implies the existence of a physical barrier while the connection between the lines suggests a mental, or a soul barrier." Tom glanced at his twin whose eyes observed with sharp intelligence Naruto's seal on his stomach,  
she traced along the patterns with her lone finger and Tom 'f _elt'_ her deeply engraved fascination with the fuinjutsu art. He twirled Ivy's locks in his fingers as she for once, seemed to be unaware of Tom's presence. His ruby eyes watched  
Ivy, and Tom smartly refrained from wrapping Ivy in his clutch and making her look at him. He should not, he knew, Ivy would not be pleased by the interruption no doubt.

"Overall, the seal's purpose is to either make it possible for you to contain a conscious being or to restrain something inside you. From the complex layers of seals though, there is a high probability of it doing both." Naruto listened attentively, aware  
of the importance of Ivy's observations yet his eyes could not help but to follow her fingers as they gently glided over his skin; if the blonde could purr, he would be fucking growling.

"Very enlightening Ivy, alas we have to head to the training ground, Kakashi promised to teach how to create poison from limited resources." Tom chuckled in amusement as Ivy suddenly galvanized into collecting her shinobi tools. Noting on Ivy's lack of  
attention towards them, Tom turned his head to stare at Naruto with a blank look, observing how the blonde immediately reacted to him as his dazed eyes dissolved into a disappointed yet expectant look. Tom brought his right hand upward and clutched  
onto Naruto's back neck, his cold skin contrasting with the other's warmth.

Naruto could not help the flinch, the old feeling of insecurity taking over his emotions again as he blurted, "I'm really sorry, Tom. I promise I won't touch her in any way again." The blonde awaited a bleeding grip or perhaps even a killer intent yet  
he experienced none. Braving himself for a look at Tom's direction, Naruto froze in shock as Tom lay his other hand on his chin, tilting his face.

"Whatever are you talking about Naruto? Ivy likes you which makes me like you as well." With that, Tom moved away to Ivy whose crimson pools collided with his own colorful irises for a minute before she mentioned him to follow them into the training ground.

/

"How very cruel of you, Tom. Leading sunshine like that." The said teen only glowered without any feeling, and he forcedly gripped Ivy's hands, making the girl stop. Her intent maroon eyes stared at him with an incomprehensible gaze as she gently caressed  
his clutching grip with her fingers.

"Tom," Ivy leaned in to hug her twin, her eyes still detached yet so very bright it seemed to glow with blood.

"Are you perhaps afraid I'll leave you?" Tom did not respond, only inhaling the minty auroma the twins were born with.

"I will never let you leave Ivy, you're mine."

"I know." Tom glanced at his twin from the corner of his eyes only to find her eyes closed, a small smile blooming on her thin, pale face.

"What's happening Ivy? I feel very unsettled, something is lurking in the shadows, waiting to steal us of our lives."

"It has only ever been us Tom. Only the two of us. Yet, our world is expanding and we're not alone anymore. With so many people coming in, we were bound to be unsettled." Her voice slight yet the deep understanding heaved itself into the male twin.

"Alone? But we've never been alone, Ivy. We have each other." Tom's confusion was not feigned, he attempted to decipher the look in Ivy's eyes as she smiled again. emptyemptyempty

"We don't have each other dear brother, it's impossible. I am you", she gently removed herself from Tom's tight embrace,

"..and you are me. You and I are echoes of the same voice, we are one entirely. Two halves in two separate bodies."

"So you see, even if we are together, we're still alone. Because we are one, together. We have never been the two of us, only 'us.' "

Tom pushed Ivy as if struck, his eyes hooded, enraged and he turned away from his twin abruptly. _'Walk away, walk away,'_ Tom did not know what to think, what to think. If he did not go now, Tom felt he would cry.

' _Alone? Alone?'_

 _'All the times Tom had embraced her into his chest in the cold harsh winter night, freezing.'_

 _'Tom protected her when hurt, he had never left her alone like everyone else.'_

 _'Alone?'_

"Tom." Ivy's voice only a quiet murmur, asking him to come back.

 _'Don't look back,'_ he pleaded himself. His mind still shocked from the- betrayal.

' _How dare she_?'

' _How could she?_ '

"Tom!"

"What do you want Ivy?" So cold, so cold his voice. So harsh.

' _How dare she?'_

"We're alone even if together because we're only two halves, one same identities, not two individuals."

"Shut up," he could not comprehend her words. Did not want to. Fucking shut up.

 _'What would he do now? Now that Ivy has turned her back on him.'_

 _'What if she were to leave him? Abondoning him, like, like everyone else. They were twins, twins, together even before their birth, living together,_ _ **dying**_ _together and she wanted to tell him he was not enough?'_

 _'How could she?'_

"But being alone does not mean lonely." Tom stopped on his track, hating himself for the glimmer of hope and relief washing over his chest like a storm erupting.

"We're not lonely together, not empty. We're just alone." Tom turned back. His bloody eyes arresting his twin, _does she feel what he feels?_

"I know... We have always been alone our whole life, haven't we? Just the two of us." His voice tinted with a long buried sadness. Understanding finally claiming him, calming him.

 _Two children crying in a closet. Bloody hands, and purple skin._

 _Momma, daddy, where are you?_

 _Why are we alone?_

 _Why do they hurt us so?_

 _Just the two of us._

 _All alone._

"We're alone. But we're alone together", Ivy took her twin's bigger arms and placed it on her cheeks.

"...and that's what makes the whole difference."

* * *

"Team 7 has completed a total of 43 D-rank missions and 23 C-rank missions throughout the period of three months since the formation of the team Hokage-sama." A voice from the shadows monotonously dictated, the mysterious presence hidden from all expect  
the ruler of Hidden Leaf Village.

Hiruzen puffed a smoke as he read the papers, his eyes wary yet prepared.

"Alright. Crow, summon Kakashi to me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU guard disappeared into the shadows, Hiruzen looked outside his windows, weary from the decision he had just made.

* * *

"Team, gather up. We will have a mission discussion prior to separating to prepare ourselves for the task." Kakashi's usually patronizing voice had turned sullen, making the four genins tense. They watched as he pulled out a thin white scroll from his  
right pocket and opened it with a single hand seal.

"We have been assigned a mission of gathering information from an illegal group activity that has been spreading alarm through the Land of Fire. The task is initially B-rank however it can turn to A-rank at any time."

"What kind of illegal activities are we talking about?" Kakashi frowned at that, reminded of the slightly disturbing rumors he had spied from his fellow ANBU guards.

"Valid question, Sasuke", Kakashi nodded his head in approval, "the activities range from kidnapping women and children to murder in extreme cases. It highly suggests of human trafficking. " Naruto scowled in distaste as he growled under his breathe,  
hands clenched, and the malicious glint in his eyes usually pushed far away inside, seemed to resurface.

"Pack few shinobi attires because we will be purchasing civilian outfits for the purpose of blending in. Put your weapons in a separate bag, I'll teach you how to seal them before we leave the village. Any other questions?" Kakashi eyes rested on Tom  
whose flaming red eyes thoughtfully glanced at his.

"Why were we assigned this mission? It is quite uncommon for genins to have high ranking tasks." The only jonin of the group seemed to carefully ponder on his answer, Ivy narrowed her eyes as she skimmed through his thoughts, before admitting. "These  
past few months, chunins and jonins have been in high demand." All the genins felt an uneasiness at their sensei's foreshadowing tone.

Just before he disappeared, Kakashi looked at each of them in the eyes and, "Remember, Team 7's mission is to gather information, not interfere or participate in any way."

Further away from his teammates, Sasuke smirked inside, his thoughts ravenous and selfish.

' _This mission is opt to make me stronger.'_

' _Kill him,_ ' the voices submerged loudly from within.

' _Kill him._ ' Sasuke agreed.

* * *

 **Shikimaru**

"Asuma-sensei, you're late!"

' _What a drag_ ,' Shikimaru sighed in irritation as his ears itched from Ino's high-pitched screeching.

He watched, leaning against a tree bark with Choji sitting beside him, munching snacks as Asuma-sensei sweat-dropped and apologized sincerely.

"Gomen, gomen. I was held back in the tower."

"Stop making ex-," Shikimaru tuned out his teammates as he closed his eyes in hopes of getting even a minute worth rest. However, something Asuma-sensei mentioned seemed to linger on, tempting him to dwell further on the mystery.

' _Held back in the tower? Hokage tower for sure. Was it related to a mission? No, he would have disclosed it to us immediately. Hmm._ ' Shikimaru narrowed his eyes in frustration and groaned internally for being unable to fucking keep his mind shut.  
' _Whatever_.'

"Why were you held back in the Hokage-sama's tower, sensei?" His two fellow genin friends, too, seemed to be interested in the answer.

Asuma looked at them for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"I suppose there is no fault in informing you guys a bit. Team 7 has been tasked with a B-rank mission today, some of the jonin instructors were conflicted with Hokage-sama's decision seeing as Team 7 students are only genins like you guys. While I don't  
know why they received high ranking missions so soon, Hokage-sama seemed to be confident in their skill." Ino and Choji shifted uncomfortably making Asuma glance at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Heh, no surprise there," Shikamaru murmured, his expression bored yet his mind would not just fucking shut.

 _'Uchiha Sasuke, ambitious considering how many times I have caught him training at ungodly hours. One of the best students at the academy. If it were not for his anti-social tendencies, I would say he would be a very reliable teammate. Uzumaki Naruto... contradicting character. He would seem like a naive brat at first glance however I know better than to be tricked by his duplicity. Naruto had easily taken Kiba down during practice, and Kiba was naturally quite skilled at taijutsu due to his upbringing as a clan heir-'_ Shikamaru's  
thoughts were interrupted as Asuma sensei cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"What do you guys say about Team 7's ability? It would seem all of you have attended the same class." Their sensei's voice was lax and curious, yet it still succeeded in causing a shiver run through the genins.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun is amazing of course! He is so prefect! He is always correct when answering Iruka-sensei's questions-" Ino proceeded to gush about her crush for nearly five minutes non-stop as the males of Team 10 watched her with a sweat-drop. ' _How does she know Sasuke bathes only at night?'_

"I see, how about the rest of the Team 7?" Ino finally quieted down, uncertainty coloring her face as she nervously glanced at her two friends. Choji looked down at the ground, unable to answer his sensei's inquiry. Asuma, now quite alarmed, turned to  
glance at Shikimaru, trusting him to give him a logical answer.

"Troublesome...Naruto and the twins-"

"What are the twins' names?" Asuma interrupted before he could stop himself. He chuckled awkwardly at Shikamaru's annoyed stare.

"Ivy and Tom," Ino decided to answer this time. Her face determined for reasons incomprehensible.

"I mean, those three are usually always together, never really talk with anyone else, you know? I have never seen the twins participating in class but they are always at the top of the class when it comes to scores. I don't really know much about them,  
no one does, expect Naruto gets kind of weird when someone tries to get close to the twins."

Shikamaru glimpsed at his blonde teammate in silent astonishment, thinking he was the only one who recognized Naruto's _'weird_ ' behavior.

"Hmm, I see. While I would love to continue ourconversation, we have some training to do." Asuma-sensei's cheery voice made his genins groan as he smiled at them positively.

However, in the back of his mind, a sprout of suspicion bloomed, Asuma would be meeting Kakashi when he returns from his mission for sure.

 _'Kakashi, what have you gotten yourself into this time?'_


End file.
